Follow me AJ
by XatLenore
Summary: A short story about Rainbow Dash and Applejack.


Applejack lid in her bed. The pile of blankets as a messy bundle around her bottom hoofs and the pillows thrown to the floor and by her head. The moonlight shined in through her window letting a little bit of shine on her damp mane. She got out of a hot bath moments ago, the day of hard work taking its toll on her. She doesn't mind getting dirty, but staying dirty isn't too comfortable.

A tap was heard at her window. Applejack was deep in sleep when the window opened. She felt a presence in her room, making her wake up to find Rainbow Dash sitting on her bed. At first she thought she was dreaming, then after blinking a few times she noticed she was awake. "Rainbow?" she said sleepily. Rainbow Dash smiled and flapped her wings once and replied to her in her raspy voice, "Hey, Applejack."

"What're you doin' here?" she asked, turning a light on and rubbing her eyes. She sat up, letting her blond, choppy mane flow down and brush against the pillow. She looked at Rainbow Dash, she looked the same as always. Rosey eyes, rainbow mane with the beautiful blue coat. Her smile stayed on her face confident but seemingly modest enough.

"I wanted to show ya something." Rainbow Dash said, nudging herself closer to her friend. Applejack crawled out of bed and looked at the clock on the wall, "Rainbow, its at least 3 in the morning, can't y'all show me in the day?" Rainbow Dash flew in the air above AJ, "It only looks nice now, come on" Rainbow Dash went down onto the floor in front of Applejack. Her hoofs making the floors squeak.

Applejack sighed and did a small grin, "aw shoot...why not." she walked towards the door to her room. Rainbow Dash went onto her back legs for a moment and said with a cheerful, "Aw yeah!" then followed close behind her. Once they were outside, the moonlight shined on Applejack again, making her natural beauty stand out again. Rainbow Dash noticed Applejack's amazing looks every day.

"Where to now, Rainbow?" Applejack asked, looking up at Rainbow as she flew a few feet above her, her wings moving in the constant rhythm as they always do. Rainbow did a bit of a spin in the air and said happily, "just follow me, AJ!" She did a grin, "if you can keep up!"

Applejack did a smile back at her, scrunching her eyebrows a bit and chuckled, "Now Rainbow, I like a race as much as the next pony. But its too late at night for any of that." Applejack went into a almost fighting pose, "but that don't mean I wont race ya tomorrow!" Rainbow cocked her eyebrows up and said, "Oh yeah? Well I can't turn down an offer like that!"

Rainbow Dash brought Applejack into town, not a lot of talking took place. The silence of the night was too beautiful for anypony to tarnish. Finally they got to a bridge. The bridge many ponies have crossed before near the outsides of Ponyvill.

"What'd ya bring me here for again, Dash?" asked Applejack, not really impressed by a sight she sees almost every day. Rainbow Dash sat on the railing of the bridge while AJ stepped onto it, her hoof steps making a tapping sound each time she'd take a step. "Look here." Rainbow Dash pointed at the pond. AJ looked down into the water, squinting her eyes to get a better view.

Tiny but slender fish could be seen in the water, colourful neon patterns shining in the dim moonlight. Applejack smiled, seeing the beautiful sight in the water. It wasn't at all as impressive as Rainbow made it sound before, but it was beautiful non the less. All the two could hear was the trickling of the water and the soft breathing of the two fillies. Rainbow Dash looked at AJ, admiring her looks, staring into her eyes to see the reflection of the fish shine into them.

Rainbow Dash loved AJ. She was in love with her for a long time now, which wasn't too surprising to her when she found out she did. Rainbow Dash liked fillies before, meanwhile she knew Applejack didn't feel the same way about her own gender. Applejack felt about Rainbow Dash the same way all her friends loved her. As a friend.

Applejack let out a content sigh and looked up at the sky, a shooting star shined in and out of the sky and Applejack couldn't help but let out a subtle gasp at the rare sight. Then the silence was broken by Rainbow Dash in a clear, normal tone, "I love you, Applejack."

Applejack turned to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was staring down at the fish, her expression staying melancholic. Applejack asked, "As a friend, right?" Rainbow Dash tilted her head as a fish jumped out of the water and splashed back in, she replied, "No, in a romantic way," Rainbow spoke as if these words came out as easy as it was to speak any ordinary sentence.

The night was flooded with silence again, the sound of a cricket and water was all they heard once more. A tiny, "Huh.." was all Applejack said. Applejack didn't know how to feel about this, Rainbow Dash was her friend, thats all she seen her as. No romantic feelings at all. Knowing Rainbow Dash felt this way about other fillies, she expected, but feeling this way about her, she wasn't so sure how she felt about it.

She did know one thing. Rainbow Dash was her friend. A loyal and amazing friend she didn't want to lose. And so a loyal amazing friend she will keep. After watching the fish for a while longer, Rainbow noticed Applejack getting tired and decided to let her go home and go to bed.

Rainbow Dash wasn't sure if confessing her feelings was a good idea, she trusted Applejack would understand, which she did. As Applejack walked off the bridge with Rainbow Dash heading into the sky, she turned around to her, "Hey Rainbow," Rainbow turned around, "yeah?"

"You still wanna race together? She asked, with a smile on her face. Rainbow Dash smiled, closing her eyes in content, "if you're still up for it!" Applejack nodded and giggled a bit and turned to head home.


End file.
